generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylee Morasco
Kaylee Morasco is the first born daughter of Shane Morasco and his wife Mikaela James. Kaylee is was a senior at Port Charles High School before she died in the season 9 finale due to a road rage car accident. she was with Brandi Chandler was driving when she cut someone off and he pulled a gun, Kaylee was shot and Brandi crashed the car which killed her and Amaya Martin, put Vanessa Vega in a coma, and put Yasmin Castillo in a wheelchair while Mia barely got hurt. before her death, Kaylee was really bitchy but sometimes was shown to be nice. she did get in numerous arguments with her younger sister Tori and dated Will Lavery. Kaylee became queen bee in high school in season 9, which wasn't a hit with former queen bee Meghan Spencer who hates Kaylee. Kaylee and her sister Tori may argue a lot but at the end of the day they are sisters and do love each other, although when Will broke up with Kaylee because he got into USC, she was angry and hated how happy Bryan made Tori and told her parents they were still seeing each other. At the time of her death, she and her sister were at peace with their relationship. Early Life In The Series 'Season 4' 4.05 Work It Out Kaylee makes her first appearance at school, having an attitude and pissed to be there, her personality immediately clashing with younger sister Tori, who is quiet and reserved. She meets Will Lavery and the two hit it off instantly. 4.06 The Webs We Weave Will gets Kaylee to skip school and two go for a ride on his motorcycle, when she returns home that night her parents are furious but Kaylee blows them off saying it's not a big deal, angering Shane, who then grounds Kaylee. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Kaylee is seen with Will at Josslyn's party. 4.14 Miserable at Best Kaylee watches Fiona talk to Spike. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Kaylee and Will talk more at school and later skip their final class. When Kaylee goes home that night, Shane takes away her phone and her laptop telling her that until she fixes her attitude, she will not be communicating with anyone. 'Season 5' 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Kaylee shows up to Gabbi's party with Will. She finally has her privileges back and the two talk about spending more time together. When Madi makes her announcement Kaylee is seen as very confused. 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Will asks Kaylee to skip town with him for the weekend and spend some time in the NYC. Kaylee agrees and packs for a few days without telling her parents or Tori. She leaves midday when she tells her parents she is meeting Fiona in the park. The pair take off on his motorcycle and head out. When Kaylee doesn't return that night, Shane, Mikaela and Tori go out looking before he calls Will's parents who notice he is also not at home. Shane calls the police to report Kaylee kidnapped by Will Lavery. The pair are traced to a motel not to far from NYC. Will is arrested and Kaylee is returned to her parents. She is furious that her dad had Will arrested. Shane grounds her and lets her know if she is seen with him again, she will be locked in her room until she's 30. 5.16 Feels Like Home Kaylee is able to by-pass her parents restrictions by getting a burner phone from Fiona who drops it off saying it's something school related for extra credit during summer break. Kaylee texts Will and agrees to meet with him two blocks over that night after her parents have gone to bed. After dark she sneaks out through her window and meets him before the two head towards the docks. Kaylee apologizes for her parents and Will lets her know the charges didn't stick but his parents are putting him on a tighter leash. The pair stay out for a while before Will drops her off two blocks from her house and she is able to sneak back inside without waking her parents. 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To You Kaylee awakes to Shane nailing her window shut. She asks what's going on and Shane says he knows she snuck out last night. Kaylee is confused and Shane says that Tori heard and told them. Kaylee is furious and tries to attack and fight Tori but Shane keeps them apart and also grabs the burner phone Kaylee has been using to contact Will and destroys it with the hammer he was using to nail shut her windows. Kaylee screams at Tori for betraying her and being a bad sister. Shane tells her what Tori did was look out for her, what a sister should do. He then tells Kaylee all her privleges are being taken away including music, phone, TV, computer and books and isn't allowed to leave the house and her mother will be monitoring that. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Kaylee is in the crowd at the musical since her parents forced her to go to support Tori. 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Kaylee walks into school on the first day with sister Tori. She tells Tori where to meet with her mentor and then leaves. 6.05 Story of My Life Kaylee notices Tori talking to Bryan Manning and asks what's going on. Tori tells her they are just friends and Kaylee teases her saying that she won't be saying that for long. 6.09 Cross The Line Kaylee teases Tori about her and Bryan. 6.10 She's A Rebel After getting ready for school, she and Tori go into the kitchen to see their parents waiting. Shane tells Kaylee to go to school and that he has to talk to Tori. She later hears her dad yelling at Tori. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Kaylee sees her parents talking to Tori. Tori later asks Kaylee what she should do. Kaylee tells her she is a terrible role model and not someone she should ask. Just see if their parents can smooth stuff out. 'Season 7' 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Kaylee notices Will is being distant and after school he asks if they can talk. Will then tells her he got into USC and that they need to break up. Kaylee is confused and Will explains that he doesn't do long distance and that it's best if they end it now. Kaylee is furious but Will doesn't budge on the issue. Kaylee returns home still angry and slams the front door. She then hears Tori on the phone with Bryan. Kaylee rolls her eyes and goes into her room, once again slamming the door. Kaylee screams and starts throwing stuff around in her room and is furious, causing Tori to come in and ask if everything is okay. Kaylee then yells at her to get out, causing Tori to leave. Later that night after dinner when Tori is on the phone with Bryan again, Kaylee grabs the phone from her and hangs up, telling her to have her disgusting conversations somewhere else. Tori is furious and asks what is wrong with her. Kaylee doesn't answer and just isolates herself in her room. 7.17 Why Is Life Like This Kaylee continues to see Tori act like a lovestruck teenager at home and is annoyed. When Tori leaves her phone lying out, Kaylee uses it and texts Bryan canceling their date and then deleting the message she sent and his response. Tori leaves the house and comes home later furious at what Kaylee did. When she asks what happened, Kaylee finally says that Will got into college on the west coast, Tori is still confused and Kaylee explains he dumped her. Tori is still furious at what her sister did and tells her she is sorry that Will did that but it gives her no right to mess around in her relationship. Kaylee then grabs her bag and leaves the house showing up at Will's house. She knocks on the door and Will answers surprised to see her. Kaylee asks if they can talk and he is hesitant but lets her in. Kaylee asks Will what it will take for him to stay or try long distance. Will tells Kaylee nothing, he is going to USC and nothing will change that. They had a great time and it was fun while it lasted. This infuriates Kaylee who then tells him about what they went through just to be together, including her crazy parents. Will apologizes and says it's best if she leaves. Kaylee leaves and returns home sobbing. Tori then hugs Kaylee and lets her cry it out, telling her she will be there for her, no matter what. 'Season 8' 8.09 Falling Apart Kaylee tries to figure out what to do now that Will is gone and she has no close friends. While she is out, she runs into Vanessa and Courtney who ask to talk to her. Kaylee is confused on why the pair want to talk to her. Vanessa asks how she got Will to go out with her. He was a year older than her. Kaylee is confused on why they want to talk about Will. Kaylee then finds out they want to go higher up on the food chain and because Kaylee dated Will, she is still considered to be pretty popular and they want to be popular. Kaylee decides to take them under her wing since she has no close friends. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Kaylee goes to the park with Vanessa and Courtney to hang. While there, Kate and Brandi Chandler shows up and see them. Brandi introduces them as the Chandler's who just moved from Pine Valley. Kaylee appears to be the kind of friend they usually make. Kaylee is not impressed and asks them what their deal is. Brandi repeats herself. They just moved from Pine Valley, and judging by the way Kaylee portrays herself, they are the type of friends they usually make. Kaylee is still unimpressed and leaves with Vanessa and Courtney only to run into the pair again at Kelly's. Once finding out they are Ember North's step-sisters and the complete opposite, Kaylee says they can hang out with them. 'Season 9' 9.07 Don't Tell Me Kaylee is able to take over role as Queen Bee with Brandi Chandler as her second. After Brandi is paired up with Amaya Martin on a project, she tells Kaylee she is definitely someone who would hang out with them. Kaylee welcomes Amaya to hang out with them and later tells her to invite Yasmin and even thinks of possibly ditching Vanessa and Courtney. 9.09 How Does It Feel Kaylee is seen with the rest of her crew plus Yasmin by Hayley. 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Kaylee is out with her crew when she notices Yasmin looking at Liam and Ali. Kaylee tells Yasmin to explain and Yasmin tells her that Liam dumped her to get back with Ali, his ex. Kaylee's response is to show Ali who is boss. The next day, after class with Yasmin, Amaya and Brandi, Kaylee points to Ali and tells her to go show her who is boss. Yasmin walks over and talks to Ali but Kaylee goads her and it ends in Yasmin shoving Ali down. As Ali's friends show up, Kaylee grabs Yasmin and the four leave. 9.12 You're The Reason Kaylee continues to hang out with her crew and tells Brandi that Courtney and Vanessa are dead weight. She later goes onto Facebook that night and discovers that a page was created by someone named "Lily Flowers" titled "Kaylee Morasco is a Slut." Upon returning to school the next day, people stare at her, making her nervous. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Kaylee goes to school and Meghan teases her over the Facebook page and calling her pretty much every derogatory term in the book and her followers don't know how to react. Later in the day, Meghan makes another remark but Trinity stands up for Kaylee along with Taylor and tell Meghan off on how she needs to get over herself and stop putting others down because she is insecure. Kaylee later thanks Trinity for standing up for her. 9.15 Ready to Fall Tori tells Kaylee she is sick of drama. Kaylee just laughs and tells her she will deal with a lot more before high school ends. 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Kaylee texts Yasmin, Amaya, Brandi and Vanessa and make plans to go to the mall. Kaylee meets up with Vanessa and Brandi and wait for Amaya and Yasmin. When they arrive, Brandi tells Amaya she wants to drive and Kaylee tells her to listen to Brandi. After they get in the car, Yasmin asks about Kate and Courtney and Brandi tells her Kate has homework while Courtney has a family thing, so it will be just the five of them. On the road, Brandi lights a joint and starts smoking while driving. Amaya tells her to get rid of it, if her dad smells that in her car, she's dead. Brandi tells her to not get her panties in a twist. She ends up cutting off a driver who starts following them. When their being tailgated, Yasmin tells her to pull over and let him pass but once again, Brandi tells them not to worry. The car then rams the bumper, causing Brandi to lose control of the car, causing her to drive off the road, roll down a hill and crash into a tree. Kaylee is killed upon impact. Death and Aftermath Kaylee was the first person to die in the accident, dying upon impact to the tree where she was killed. Amaya was also killed in the accident and Vanessa went into a coma that she may never wake up from. Most people at school attend Kaylee's funeral, even Meghan. Brandi had drugs in her purse which was recovered from the scene and she blamed on Kaylee which made it to the new gossip site Raw. Real. Brandi blames Kaylee for the drugs but it is later proved that they were Brandi's. Kaylee's death caused a lot of grief in her family, which included her father asking Michael Corinthos to hunt down the driver of the other car and kill him. Her younger sister Tori is full of grief and goes on a revenge spree in season 11 against Kate and Courtney since they were supposed to be in the car but didn't go with them. Trivia Quotes Relationships Will Lavery *Start Up: 4.06 The Webs We Weave *Break Up: 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds **Reason: Will got into USC Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Deceased Category:Main Category:Recurring Category:Original Character